Crecer
by Boomxy
Summary: Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada al unisonó; cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que los héroes de París se estaban comportando como niños. Y a pesar de eso, no tenía nada de malo aquello.


La curiosidad se había instalado en su pecho mientras más lo observaba encontrarse perdido en _la nada_ mientras compartían un breve momento de silencio entre ellos, uno que realmente no era algo usual para el par de héroes pero a pesar de eso nunca se había sentido un ápice de incomodidad.

Y ese instante no era la excepción.

Pero aún así se sentía intrigada ante el brillo que aquellos ojos felinos tan expresivos mostraban, pues para Ladybug esos extravagantes a la vez que fascinantes ojos eran un extraño manuscrito de emociones que con el tiempo había aprendido a leer gracias a esos cortos instantes donde el silencio sólo podía ser cortado por sus respiraciones o incluso por los sonidos de la ajetreada ciudad.

Chat Noir parecía estar pasando por un conflicto interno, y más que la curiosidad inicial que experimento al examinar su mirada perdida en el cielo que poco a poco comenzó a teñirse de azul; ahora también existía preocupación instalada en ella.

Llevó su vista hasta las manos de él, donde un helado a medio terminar se encontraba derritiéndose lentamente.

Helado que hacía no mucho el señor Ramier se había ofrecido a regalarles luego de que los héroes le salvaran del vecino del hombre, quien por una u otra cosa del destino habia terminado siendo akumatizado con el fin de deshacerse de la nueva mascota que habia adquirido por recomendación del mismísimo Chat Noir.

Estuvo tentada a preguntar, pero ella sabía que quizás aquello sería entrar en terreno personal, entonces se limitó a extender su mano lo suficiente para alcanzar su cabeza dándose la libertad y la confianza de hundir sus dedos en su cabello, otorgándole una suave caricia; una llena de cariño y camadería que había compartido muchas veces con él.

Y con esa simple caricia Ladybug le daba a entender a Chat Noir que estaba para él en un gesto lleno de complicidad que él al principio respondió con un pequeño brinco de sobresalto quizás olvidando que se encontraba _ahí, _para después sonreírle como sólo sabía hacerlo para ella.

— Estoy seguro que pensaste que el gato me había comido la lengua ¿No es así? — pregunto con un tono burlón y una amplia sonrisa que mostraba ligeramente sus colmillos.

Ladybug atinó a rodar los ojos divertida a la vez que desordenaba aun más el cabello de Chat Noir, quien soltó un suave ronroneo ante la acción.

Un sonido que al principio había sido realmente extraño para ambos, pero que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto en algo usual; una marca personal en él como solía pensarlo ella.

— Sí, una razón para preocuparme — hizo una pausa, tomando una cucharada del helado derretido que tenía él en sus manos para poder mostrársela —. Pero esto puede ser el _helado que derramó el vaso_, siempre terminas tus helados casi de un solo bocado — y aunque aquel juego de palabras hizo que ambos sonrieran, la preocupación quedó palpada en las últimas palabras de ella, quien dejo descender su mano hasta la mejilla de él, limpiando con cuidado un rastro de helado de chocolate.

— Anotaré eso; guardar silencio y no prestarle atención a mi helado puede generar este tipo de atenciones — ante aquel comentario con tintes bromistas, Ladybug dio un leve tirón a la oreja del héroe, logrando que una exagerada mueca de dolor apareciera en su rostro.

Y aunque la actitud energética y algo bromista había vuelto a él, ella podía descifrar sólo por el brillo de sus ojos que aquello seguía en la mente de Chat Noir.

Pensó que quizás soltando algunos juegos de palabras o incluso retándolo a una pequeña carrera hasta el arco del triunfo podrían distraerlo momentáneamente, hacer que se sintiera _un poco mejor_ sobre aquel pensamiento que parecía atormentarlo.

Pero cuando él posó su mano sobre la suya, supo que él buscaba algo de valor.

Valor para mantener en su cabeza aquel pequeño tormento y _aguantar_.

No le gustaba la penumbra que alcanzaba a distinguir en sus brillantes ojos.

— Quisiera saber, si me lo permites — murmuró en voz baja, cruzándose de piernas mientras su mirada se dirigía al cielo.

Chat Noir la observó, ahora él siendo quien sentía curiosidad a la vez que un gran sentimiento de alivio; después de todo ella era en quien más confiaba.

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre ellos durante unos segundos, y por algún motivo ella no se atrevió a llevar su vista hacia él, pensando que _quizás_ había ido algo lejos. Sí, realmente él no podía evitar que se preocupara, pero quizás aquello era algo demasiado personal y probablemente ella estuviera armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua debido a un helado no terminado.

Pero lo que realmente ocurría era que él buscaba ordenar las palabras en su mente, así como su ahora desorbitado corazón.

— He estado pensando mucho en el futuro ¿Sabes? — murmuró por lo bajo, llevando su mano libre hasta su nuca intentando desviar los nervios de su garganta y estomago —. Todo lo que conlleva el crecer y aunque suene increíble, el asombroso Chat Noir le teme un poco a esa palabra — admitió finalmente sintiendo como un peso de su pecho fuese liberado —. Seguramente piensas que es algo realmente bobo y que te he preocupado por algo tonto, _buginette_ — añadió con algo de vergüenza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Ladybug se limitó a envolver la mano de él con las suyas, comprendiendo levemente a lo que se refería.

— No es realmente lo que pienso, pero realmente es una sorpresa. Me refiero, recuerdo que hacía no mucho pensabas que ser mayor sería genial ¿No es así? — inquirió ella recordando de forma breve el cómo se habia fascinado por el hecho de que Bunnix pudiese mantener su transformación aun luego de usar sus habilidades repetidamente.

— Sí, pero — guardó un breve silencio, apretando sus labios como si buscara la forma _adecuada_ de continuar — Veo a los adultos que me rodean, y me pregunto si en algún momento despertaré así, pensando que los videojuegos o historietas son una pérdida de tiempo y con el ceño fruncido gran parte del día — intentó explicarse dejando escapar un gran suspiro, observándole levemente _derrotado_ —. Sé que no podemos ser niños para siempre y supongo que con este papel que llevamos como héroes debemos madurar aun más rápido pero, me preguntó si me volveré igual a _él_ — y aunque Chat Noir no mencionó nombre alguno o algún tipo de relación, Ladybug se imaginó que se trataba de alguien realmente cercano.

Un hermano, un tío o quizás el propio padre de aquel que se encontraba siempre a su lado.

Sintió un vuelvo en su estomago, pues todo aquello que Chat Noir ahora le planteaba había sido algo que su amigo Nino parecía haberse planteado hacía ya un tiempo, cuando intento organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Adrien y las cosas no terminaron para nada bien para los adultos de la ciudad en particular.

— Creo que sí podemos ser niños por siempre, aun cuando los años que tengamos digan lo contrario — de cierta manera aquellas palabras lograron hacer que aquel brillo de angustia desapareciera de los ojos de Chat Noir, logrando que su propio corazón se sintiera un poco más ligero — Quizás existan más responsabilidades, así como prioridades pero siempre podremos serlo desde nuestro interior y seguir disfrutando las cosas que amamos — de forma breve se imaginó a si misma confeccionando las pequeñas muñecas de trapo que había hecho de ella como súper heroína así como de Chat Noir y un par de villanos, recordando como disfrutaba jugar ocasionalmente con Manon.

El héroe se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, meditando en las palabras de ella.

A su mente llegó rápidamente la imagen del Director Damocles cuando entraba en su papel de _El Búho_ y como era realmente feliz haciendo pequeñas pero importantes acciones, sonriendo en ocasiones como si fuese un niño feliz.

También recordó de forma breve el inusual comportamiento de Jagged Stone, que si bien no daba la apariencia de un pequeño cuando sonreía, sí que lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de su cocodrilo Fang y jugaba con él hasta el cansancio.

Pensó también en su guardaespaldas y como este disfrutaba de jugar con sus _figuras de acción_ justo como él, emocionándose cuando llegaba un nuevo paquete para él que llegaba a la mansión cada tanto.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el comportamiento del padre de Marinette, Tom Dupain; un hombre que no temía en mostrar sus emociones y el actuar _levemente_ infantil en ocasiones, pero que aun así seguía manteniendo todas sus responsabilidades en línea.

Entonces fue cuando recordó a Plagg; un ser con siglos de antigüedad que en efecto parecía ser un pequeño cachorro en muchas ocasiones.

Ladybug sonrió al ver como la esperanza se colaba por los expresivos ojos de su compañero, hechizándola de cierta forma; parecía realmente un niño pequeño recibiendo la mejor noticia de su vida, y aunque la preocupación en su pecho había desaparecido, ahora quedaba la curiosidad inicial que había sentido al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Preguntándose la razón de aquellos pensamientos repentinos en la cabeza de él.

Y aunque la respuesta más obvia que aparecía ante sus ojos era que, posiblemente su cumpleaños había pasado o estaba por pasar, intentó no pensar mucho en ello, pero de forma irremediable ahora tenía aquello realmente presente, pensando que debía trabajar en algunos obsequios para él; obsequios que en el pasado no había sido capaz de darle y que se encargaría de entregarle en sus _futuros probables cumpleaños_, pues eso era algo que en definitiva no se atrevería a preguntar.

— Supongo que es inevitable el crecer, ¿Pero depende de cada uno el cómo quiere ser a pesar de la edad? — más que una afirmación, aquello sonó como una interrogante que lanzó al aire.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca, se podría decir que estaba asechándolo junto con aquellos pensamientos. Responsabilidades y muchos estándares que cumplir parecían estar fijados en él, razón por la cual se preguntó si en algún momento despertaría y comenzaría a parecerse más a su padre, como seguramente este esperaba en silencio.

Y por todo el respeto que le tuviera, así como el cariño que le albergaba a pesar de lo difícil que podía ser tratar con él estaba claro que no quería ser igual a Gabriel Agreste al crecer; no quería tener una relación como la que llevaba ahora con él con su propio hijo, no quería dejar de disfrutar las cosas que le apasionaban.

Pero ¿Quién le podía confirmar que en realidad eso no pasaría?

En realidad, nadie podía hacerlo.

Pero en cuanto murmuró aquella pregunta y observó a Ladybug asentir con una sonrisa, entendió que nadie necesitaba _confirmarle nada_, pues todo eso dependía de él.

No es que quisiera actuar toda su vida como un niño o como un adolescente, pero la sola idea de dejar atrás todas esas risas que podía compartir con ella y con sus amigos, así como las cosas que podía disfrutar con una sonrisa se esfumaran con el simple pasar de los años le comenzaron a abrumar.

— Tendremos más responsabilidades, pero creo que si ahora mismo podemos proteger a París y luchar en contra de Hawkmoth, podemos decir que muchas cosas serán más fáciles que tener que sobrevivir a un encierro con grandes cantidades de crema batida — añadió ella con un toque de gracia, recordando aquella ocasión en la que habían estado acorralados y a punto de ser ahogados en aquella sustancia.

Chat Noir asintió, dejando caer con delicadeza su cabeza para acomodarse sobre el regazo de Ladybug, quien no parecía sorprendida ante aquella acción.

Fue entonces que él notó que aun llevaba en una de sus manos la copa con el helado derretido que terminó derramando sobre él en un _catastrófico_ accidente, escuchando de inmediato una gran carcajada por parte de Ladybug ante su error, quien de un momento a otro guardo silencio cuando Chat Noir se encargó de embarrar su rostro con el poco contenido que quedaba en la copa.

Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada al unisonó; cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que los héroes de París se estaban comportando como niños.

Y a pesar de eso, no tenía nada de malo aquello.

Chat Noir o más bien Adrien Agreste nunca olvidaría aquella noche, pues años más tarde tendría que recordarle aquellas mismas palabras a _su Lady_, _su Marinette_, cuando un día después de pasar por su pequeño hijo Louis de tan solo cuatro años el ahora adulto habia llegado con un par de cajas de lego; una de la estrella de la muerte y otra del halcón milenario.

Y aunque el plan del antiguo superhéroe de París había sido pasar aquel día antes de su cumpleaños intentando armar la estrella de la muerte con su hijo, este habia quedado dormido un par de horas después, dejando a ambos adultos continuando aquello.

Jugando y bromeando mientras ponían las piezas en su lugar, riendo como solían hacerlo aquellas tardes sobre los tejados de París. Y, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que la pareja se estaba comportando como niños.

Y a pesar de eso, no tenía nada de malo aquello. Porque el crecer no significa dejar de ser quien eres o cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Algo que él había aprendido de ella. Y que ella nunca olvidaría por tenerlo siempre a su lado.

[…]

.

.

Bien, después de unas "largas vacaciones" medio vuelvo, esta vez con un pequeño Oneshot, el cual me nació la idea gracias a un comentario en twitter por parte de Esme ("La edad sólo es un número") ante mi estrés por mi cumpleaños venidero.

Quizás se me fue de la mano queriéndolo mostrar como algo sumamente serio al principio, pero quería generar una conexión entre ambos antes de entrar al "absurdo" problema de Adrien, que ciertamente yo he pasado y que no dudo que al bebo le podría pasar en alguna ocasión si fuese alguien real. Además, ya saben que lo fluff es lo mío aunque no existan besos, como que veo otras muestras de cariño que me ponen más eufórica que un besito (como el que le acaricie el cabello), perdón por eso jeje.

Como en casi todo, creo que he plasmado muchas cosas personales aquí. El miedo que Adrien / Chat Noir plantea es en parte uno que llevo teniendo desde hace un tiempo, sintiéndome prácticamente así. La escena final es prácticamente algo de lo cual Poncho y yo hemos bromeado muchas veces; él en el futuro llegando con muchos juguetes que "supuestamente" serán para nuestros hijos pero en realidad los terminara jugando más él o incluso yo.

Y bueno, sí, esto es una especie de auto regalo de mí para mí por mi cumpleaños que es hoy (ayjebusaiuda) y sacar esto de una forma positiva de mi cabeza. Realmente es súper inesperado que hoy FINALMENTE pudiera sentarme a escribir sin ruido, y claro sin el calor del infierno.

Espero que si han o están pasando algo más o menos como esto con el tema de la edad sea algo agradable de leer, para mí lo fuera cuando me dijo Esme que la edad es solo un número, y tiene razón.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y comentar. Realmente agradezco que estén acá a pesar de este lapsus de casi dos meses de ausencia ¡Pero bueno era la escuela! Ahora estando en mi departamento tendré más tiempo para poder sacar todas las ideas que tengo en la mente (Próximo fin de semana ven ya!)

Ahora sí, me despido ¡Muchas gracias por todo y les mando un abrazo:'D!


End file.
